Our baby brother
by smarklez
Summary: Another de-aged fic. This time just Mikey. How will his brothers feel when the see him get hit excited,happy, worried, or a mixture of all three? How does mikey feel about being in a toddlers body and still having the mind of a 15 year old. NOT all written so thats why it's rated K . Set in 2012 version with a hint of 2003.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Hey this is the Mikey de-aged story I mentioned. I am still going to do AR turtles. This is what a guest suggested. I am trying to work on grammar and spelling. I have just never been good at it. What do you think about me trying to write stories for other show like my baby bird story? This is again a mix between 2003 and 2012.**

Raph's P.O.V

We were fighting on the top of the highest roof in New York. I hear a lot of noise. I turn to see a gun pointed at Mikey, my baby brother. I try to shout his name he either does not hear or was not paying attention. I see a bright blue light emerge from the gun and engulf Mikey. I feel my rage build up as I start seeing red. I calm down and fall to my knees. All I am thinking is where is Mikey. I lift my head up to see Mikey still passed out. I run towards him and pick him up bridle still running to the battle shell.

Leo's P.O.V

I hear Raph yelling Mikey's name. I feel worry build as I turn to see a blue light hit Mikey. Why did it have to hit Mikey. I was running towards Mikey. I was to late. I see a fire start in Raph's eyes. They are glowing an eliminated red as he takes down all the foot single handedly while Donnie and I were helping Mikey. I hear Donnie stat with a relived tone, "I do not know why he fainted, but there is not a scratch on him. I am astonished. How could that big of a blow to his entire body not cause any visible damage." I let out a sigh of relief. "We are not out of the woods yet. I need to get to my lab and check him over," Donnie says. We turn around to see no foot and Raph on his knees after the loss of adrenalin. I see a dumpster behind the building filled to the brim with smashes robot parts. Raph runs over and grabs Mikey without saying a word. We just fallow him. So this is how they feel no real control on where they go. Raph even drives. We arrive at the lair( finally got the spelling right) Master Splinter see Mikey and faces me asking me, "What has happened? Is Michelangelo okay?" I explain what events took place. I see worry leave his place as I mention we are almost certain he is okay. We walk into to the lab seeing Mikey is awake, but still seeming tired. I see a very worried looking Donnie his feeling is contagious as he mouths _We need to talk later. _He tells everyone," I know what the effects were but I need to discuss with Leo what is the best way to explain what has happened." Mikey just says," I feel to tired to stay and wait I'm going to bed." He voice sounds to high. I hear Raph say, " You have not eaten since lunch." Mikey just waves him off. Later that night Donnie calls me into his lab. "Uh, Leo this is going to be hard to understand Mikey is regressing in age. I do not know what age he will stop but when he does stop he will be that age for a month and change back on his own. What ever they used this was just a test because it was not their intension to make it permanent. I think it is the best decision for me to still try and make an antidote." My mind starts racing my baby brother is in so much danger sickness, enemies, and an annoyed Raph. I start to freak out and hyperventilate. Don starts talking to me, "Leo, it will be okay he has 3 over protective brothers, a ninja master father, and he might not even get that young." When I freak out like that talking to me is the only thing that can calm me down. I see Raph run into the room right after I calm down.

Raph's P.O.V

I hear Leo freaking out. Wait wasn't he going to talk about Mikey. I sprint towards the lab. I need to know what is happening to my baby brother right now. Donnie was calmly whispering into Leo's ear. Leo calmed down. I see Don and Leo give each other a look. Leo gives Don a slight nod. They are explaining to me what is going to happen when I notice Master Splinter is in the room. I speack up, " Is he going to be a little kid in mind and body." " That's the thing his mind will mostly be un touched he might get back an old habit or two. His body and emotions will be completely changed. So he will be even more sensitive than he already is." Don awnsers giving me a glare. Do they think I would want to hurt our baby brother. For the most part I was worried. I did have that slight bit of anger witch caused me to explode. I start screaming at Leo, " If you would have just listend to me and gone to the east side of town and not the North he would have been just fine." I had my sais out ready to attack. Not expecting him to be fliped. I see Mikey in the courner with glazed over eyes he already looks smaller he must have came in when he heard the commotion . Leo calmly but with anouncine in his voice says, " You know our baby brother hates it when we fight" I feel guilty and walk towards Mikey giving him a hug. He must have felt really tired he fell asleep in my arms. For the 2nd time today I picked him up bridle style. He is so much lighter. He does not look 15 any more perhaps 12 or 13. 13 is streaching it. I am at the hall where our bedrooms split. I considered putting him in my room. When he wakes up he probley would have fallin of the hamock so I gentily layed him down on his bed. He looks so small, vunrable, and innocent. He always have but as he has gotten older those qualities have shown less and less. I am glad he is so much smaller than all of us, his sense of humor, and his frekles they keep him looking little. I walk down stairs to see the rest of my family sitting on the couch talking. I look at the clock 11 o-clock already. Leo starts talking, " Donnie is going to try and make a cure and if he can't he will age back in a month. We all have to be super careful. If he gets sick or hurt in this state it could affect him when we change him back." I say, " He is already about 12 when will he be at the age he will stop at?" Don being the one who know all the anwers says, "By the time he wakes up he should stop regressing." A ding comes from his computer. He walks toward it he opens a page and turns towards us. " The results are in he should stop regressing inbetween 1 and 3. Now I feel even more worried . "1 and 3 that's just so young." I mention. Leo says, " We need to establish some rules for Mikey" We all nod. " Well he can't just eat pizza and maybe we should call april for some supplies. Master Splinter what was Mikey like at that age." Don says "Well he had a bad habit of sucking his thumb, he was VERY small compared to you three, he never liked to make noise perfering for you all to be taking care of before him, and he was always very happy." Splinter says with a smile. We all smile thinking of how thought full our baby brother is. We head to bed. I am not going to lie I am a little excited to have our baby brother be a baby again.

**A/N **

** I think this might be my longest chapter I have ever wrote. I am really excited for this story I have a lot of idea's. That DOES NOT mean I am not open to idea's I want every one who reads this to feel involved. It is your story. I am just writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n hey guys. If you have not go check out my story Humans. This might be a shorter chapter because I am really tired and I have been writing for *checks clock* 5 HOURS. So yah. Now to a skit.**

**Mikey- I am the one turning into a toddler I should say it.**

**Don- You already act like a toddler so what's the difference.**

**Mikey- *gives puppy dog pout* pwease**

**Smarkles- All in favor say I *Her hand shoots up including 3 others***

**Leo- Go ahead and say it **

**Smarkles- *grins evilly* Wait, say it in your baby voice **

**Raph- Let me get the camera* Runs off brings camera back***

**Mikey- I changed my mind. Leo can say it**

**All- NO *smarklez glares***

**Mikey- Smawkles Doos nwot own TMMknee**

Don's P.O.V

I wake up to crying not knowing what it is I worry. Then the memories flash in my mind. I look at the clock 5am. I get up knowing Mikey is probably really scared. I walk into his room even though the door is closed. I see Leo holding and rocking a very scared and VERY small Mikey. "He is so cute," I say. He starts crying harder as Raph walks in. "Not helping Donnie," Leo said seeming annoyed. "Wa happen." Mikey says. He is so kawaii. I tell him every thing. He stopped crying and is already sucking his thumb. Leo pulls it out and Mikey starts crying again . Leo says, "Mikey I am so sorry go ahead." Mikey nods saying, " No try ta cwy just feew scward witout it." said Mikey. Raph unpredictably says, " It is completely fine. I encourage it. It makes you look small." "We should try to go back to sleep. What woke you up any ways Mikey?" I ask. His cheeks turn red and he burrows into Leo's shoulder. Leo talks for him, " I found him on the floor he must have fallen out of bed. I say, " Maybe he should sleep with me to night." Raph buts in, "If he is not sleeping in his bed he is sleeping with me." I was about to say something when Leo says, " Donnie he can easily choke on too many things in your room and Raph you sleep in a hammock so he should sleep with me. The arguing starts and Mikey is crying. No, not crying bawling. Sensei enters and says Michelangelo will sleep with me and he is about 1 and a half years old. As soon as he is in Yoshi's arms he falls asleep listening to his heart beat. I feel guilt rush over me as his cries play over in my head. He looks so small and vulnerable in his arms. Like with the simplest movement he would break. He does not even look a year old master splinter was not kidding when he said Mikey was really small. In a few hours we get back up I see Mikey sitting in the living room pouting. "What happened with Mikey?" I ask curiously. "His hands are to small to play video games and I blocked a few channels." said Leo. "Mow den a bew." Mikey yells quickly. "We normally get 32 channels how many are unblocked?" "5," says Leo matter of factly. I pick Mikey up with only slight protest and handed him to Raph. I pull out my T-phone texting April.

Don- We have a little problem.

April- What's going on.

Don- Mikey turned into a baby and we need some stuff.

April- Is this a prank?

Don- No, we could use some pacifiers, baby food, a blanket, and bottles.

April- So excited to see him.

Don- okay when you get here can you help me build a crib and play pen.

April- Ya why don't you start.

Don- K CU Soon

April- 3

Donnie started freaking out when he saw the heart. "Don, calm down it does not mean anything." said Leo. "What if your crush sent a heart to you. Would you think it was nothing." stats Raph. Mikey whines, "I hungy." "Well hungry I'm Raph nice to meet you." Who knew Raph was so good with kids. "April will bring something you can eat" I say. "Speak of the devil." Raph whispers loudly. She a lot of bag but drops them as soon as see's Mikey. Ripping him from Raph's arms leaving a very annoyed looking Raph. He looked like he was about to hit her. He stopped after getting "the glare" from Leo. The glare is the leader glare where if you don't listen you will be hurting after patrol. April was cooing at Mikey causing giggles to explode threw his tiny mouth. Beautiful and great with kids she is perfect. I look threw the bags she got 10 pacifiers, 3 bottles, a blanket , a package a diapers, wipes, powder, cream, lots of baby food, and formula. It's going to be fun getting Mikey to use any of this. Raph takes Mikey from April's arm. "I believe you and Donnie have things to build ." He heads into the kitchen leaving us in the living room lets finish this crib and playpen. We walk into the kitchen seeing a food covered Raph this is going to be fun.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter my mom is trying to get me to go to bed it's 12:27. Hope you enjoyed. I am still open for idea's**


End file.
